The Bond Of Two Lovers
by Chibiez
Summary: i m am working on this story, i will have a summary as soon as possible, thanks for your understanding


It was windy day of November, Tuesday actually. We had decided to go for a walk together and well, it didn`t go the way I thought it would. It went even better. We had been walking around town for hours then had found a pizza place and dropped in for something to eat. We split the bill fifty-fifty, I don`t really like having someone pay for me. I don`t mind but, I`d rather just give my share. We sat in a booth near the front of the restaurant. We had been together for a few months now, and it was the best few months of my life, that I know. Mekai, my current lover is a wolf. He is black and white, he has two very different colored eyes, it odd but I think it's cute. The right eye is a blood crimson; the left eye is gentle ice February water blue. He`s also wear his red collar, he has only one tag, like many. Like most k-9s his tag is in the shape of a bone, which I think is also cute. He also has on his rough and worn out tan cargo shorts, I like because it lets me see his figure more clearly, if you know what I mean. He usually never wears a shirt, not even a t-shirt on cold days. I don`t mind, I get to see his nice, soft and cuddly chest and arms. As for me on the other paw, I prefer to wear black, anything black, always have, and always will. I usually wear cargo pants with a sweatshirt and a hat or cargo shorts with a t-shirt. No one wears shoes, so no worrying about my feet. Many k-9s are many different colors; some are blue, red, pink, green. Which is a little odd sometimes, but I got used to it. As for me, I am a plain white and black stripped tiger. I do wear a collar like my boyfriend Mekai does, mine is pink and I always wear it with a thin chain leash. As far as I know Mekai likes it because I`ve never heard him complain about it. We had just sat down when a waiter came over to our table; he was a grey fox with no visible emotion. I looked at Mekai, "What do you want Hun?" He looked up from the menu and smiled at me and told the waiter, "Don`t bother asking him what he wants, we`ll have one large soda with one large cheese." the waiter nodded then walked away. I looked at Mekai, "That was really nice of you to put words in my mouth." I said sarcastically. "But that's what we usually get, right?" I chuckled and squeezed his paw, "That`s right Hun, I was just kidding with you." A smile went across his face and his tongue flicked out and he leaned forward, faster than I thought he could and licked my nose. I started to blush, He`s never done something like that we eat together in public, we only act that way at home. I looked down and put my paws in between my legs and crossed them, trying to stifle my giggles. He gently tapped my leg with his foot, "Food`s here." I looked up, and sure enough he was right. I felt bad for being embarrassed because of him showing his love for me. He had just pulled open the straw wrapper after he got three slices for himself and put it in the drink and raised it to his lips to drink but froze half way. I had pressed my foot hard into his crotch. He looked at me, just with his eyes, "I...I`m Trying to-" I pressed harder into his crotch, "OOoooh." So I got a little squeak out of him, that`s all I wanted. I grinned at him, "How is the food?", after I had eaten my share of the pizza. "Good, it`s very good." He said contently. I grabbed another straw and put it into his drink and had a bit myself, he looked at me smiling and put his elbows onto the table and put his head in his paws and stared into my eyes, "You have such nice blue eyes sweetheart." I blushed; I could feel my ears getting hot. He reached over the table and grabbed my paw and looked into my eyes more intently, "My place, after this." I nodded, his compliments had my tongue all in a knot, and he knew what to say and when to say it. We had finished eating after about forty-five minutes and got up and walked out the door, we had walked from my place to the pizza place, only four blacks away. He grabbed my paw and led me behind the building, "This is hardly the place." I said hissing at him, while eyeing the mold and vomit and piss all over the wall and ground. he started to kiss me, I tried to think of a way to get him to take me straight to his place and not have to worry about sitting down in somebody`s waste. But as always I couldn`t resist his warm and wet tongue filling my mouth. I kissed him back putting my paws around him, he pressed into me like I was the only thing left in the whole world. I squeezed him tighter and tighter, he started to hum gently into my lips making them tickle and tingle. I love when he does that. We wrapped around each other and kissed like the last two lovers on the earth, like it was the only thing to keep us alive. He grabbed my leash with paw and my crotch with the other, that`s where I stopped him. "Not here, honey." He looked at me then smiled, "okay, I wanted some place soft and warm to cuddle and nuzzle you anyways." We kisses once more. Then we started walking up to his house, we got to the door and I was so deep in thought of what was going to happen next that I didn`t notice him lead me through the door and to his room, we`ve never used his room, always his couch and we always went to my place because I didn`t really care if he never left my house. I'd rather he didn`t leave at all, cause when he did I got all cold and I felt like I had died inside. Sometimes when he leaves I just get so bored, I have to go outside, take some money and find some way to entertain myself. Most of the time, it`s lame as hell, it`s a lot better when he`s with me. He laid me across the side of the bed and curled up beside me and kissed me good night, "It`s been a long day, sleep tight." I smiled and curled up next to him and kissed him in between his ears, "Good night, honey." I drifted off into a deep sleep of things I cannot and will not say, even if I could.

I never knew whether it was day or night when I awoke; I had been in the room for hours, just staring at the floor or the wall. I was trying to remember the last time I had been there, three months had passed since that day in November. I remembered the day like it was yesterday, I remember the waiter whom served us at the restaurant, even the way he froze after I had pressed him pretty hard in the crotch, many things had happened after that, the alley, the way he held me and the taste of his lips. It was mid July; it was warm with a slight chilly breeze. I had spent the night there again and looked over at the bedside table to find my clothes folded neatly. I rose out of bed and trying not to wake him up as I shifted over to the door, now fully dressed, I walked out of the house and walked around for awhile, I sat down at the edge of a brook that ran by my house, our houses were only seven blocks apart, that's why we always were together and didn't mind sleeping over each other's houses. I picked up a rock and threw it into the brook; I heard a crunch of gravel and whipped around to see him standing behind me, wearing slippers, a bathrobe, sweatpants and a knitted hat. I looked him over and shrugged. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I started to pull away because I wasn't in the mood but then I started to melt and embraced him and started to cry into his robe, I held onto him and cried, more than I have cried since I can remember. He pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear, "It`s okay sweetie." I looked up into his blue and crimson eyes and cried even more than I was before. I couldn't stop crying. I don't know why but I felt like nothing, I was all sad over something, I didn`t know what. I could tell that he was as confused as I was because he kept squeezing me tighter and tighter and kept telling me to quiet down. I wouldn't listen, I just kept on crying, and I would stop for awhile and just look at my reflection in the brook's shinny silky waters and then look back at him and start crying all over again. He picked me up and brought me back to his house and laid me down on the sofa, he covered me with a blanket and gave me some juice and looked at me with a slight smile, "It will get better, just wait and see. Whatever it is that is bothering you, just let it all out; spend the night here, if you need anything I'll just be in the next room. Just holler if you need me. " I looked up into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking or what his emotions were and I looked at him for a few more seconds and stared at the blanket he had put over me, it had little red hearts all over it, it was so sweet of him to do that for me. I said in a low voice, "Can you stay out here?" I don't want you to be somewhere else other than here with me."

I woke about two hours later to find him sitting, awake watching TV. I slowly put my paws on his shoulders and yanked him towards me, he growled playfully. He looked up at me, "Feeling better Hun?" I giggled and nodded mutely as I stared into his eyes. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, I kissed it over and over and over, he giggled as I did so, I guess he liked it. I pulled him onto the sofa and looked into his eyes as I licked his muzzle. He opened his mouth to say something but I wouldn`t let him; I just stuffed my tongue into his mouth and wrapped my paws around him and kissed him lick never before. Our tongues were dancing around and entwining with each other. He slid his paw down my chest and squeezed in between my legs, I had never been this serious with anyone until I met Mekai and we started going out. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled his off, he flung his paw towards my pants` button, I grabbed his paw and looked at him teasingly, "Not yet sweetie." I kissed him and filled his muzzle with my tongue. His tongue was so wet, warm, smooth and tasty. He squeezed me in between my legs again and I looked at him, panting from the kiss, "I don`t care anymore, I just want you." He opened my pants and had them down along with my boxers in seconds. I looked him and he slid down in between my legs and looked at my pink and stared at then slowly stuck out his tongue and pressed his tongue to it, I squeaked with surprise. He took in me into his mouth and I burst into a moan, all I could look at was him gently licking and sucking my pink. It was the only thing I could look at, I started to stroke his cheek as he started to suck more rapidly. Then the bombshell came when he slid his fingers down my back and slid them in between my cheeks and started to nub my asshole with them. I let out a growl as he softly bit it with his teeth, it kind of hurt but I wouldn`t want to spoil the mood. I felt a little guilty of what was happening, I felt if I wasn`t down about myself he wouldn`t be doing this to cheer me up. He must know what I was thinking because he stopped and looked at me licking his lips, "No, I am not doing this to cheer you up, I am doing it because I love you." I relaxed and he started again, it felt better than before after I had my guilt driven from my mind by his soothing words. I grabbed tightly onto his shoulders as he took me down his throat. I dug my claws into his shoulders and growled with a mix of a moan as I came into his mouth and throat. He swallowed which put my over the edge, he looked as if he truly loved me for who I was and what I was.


End file.
